Density
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Mereka bilang Natsu adalah si otak bebal. Bahwa ia tumpul terhadap situasi yang berhubungan dengan perasaan. Namun dia tetap manusia yang memiliki hati. Ketika dia melihat Jenny Realight, sesuatu yang terpaku akut mulai bergerak di dalam dirinya. Tapi jalannya tidaklah mulus. Apakah kenyataan mengenai Jenny? Haruskah Natsu menyerah, atau mendobrak jalan seperti biasanya?


**Density  
**Fairy Tail a fic  
Natsu Dragneel x Jenny Realight

AN: Fic ini berseri. Dan kemungkinan akan di-update permingguan. Silahkan tunggu apdet-nya antara hari sabtu dan minggu depan. Masukan, saran, dan kritik sangat diharapkan.

Ch1: Real Light

Hari ini tingkah Natsu sangat berbeda. Sifat serba destruktif miliknya seakan tertutup. Aneh. Sangat aneh. Namun semua kelangkaan ini terjadi tepat setelah Natsu menerima misi level-D ke guild Blue Pegasus.

Natsu tengah bersiap, merapihkan pakaian lengan buntung berwarna hitam, celana dan sepasang sandal yang sudah sangat khas di mata rekan guild lainnya. Master Makarov punya barang kiriman yang ahrus segera diberikannya pada master Bob, ketua guild Blue Pegasus.

Saat itu Natsu sudah memiliki misi bersama dengan tim intinya. Namun berkat permohonan khusus Makarov, si bocah korek api mau tidak mau mengiyakannya. Paket tersebut sangat penting. Kerahasiaan dan keamanannya harus dijaga, hingga sampai-sampai menggunakan titipan kilat bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Hanya Natsu yang mampu—atau begitulah yang Makarov ucapkan untuk berunding dengan si bocah.

Menurut pengakuan Natsu, tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus terjadi dalam perjalanannya. Ia sampai di guild Blue Pegasus, dan hanya itu. Ceritanya berhenti sampai di situ, dan ia kembali terdiam di atas meja makan guild.

Bahkan Mira tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan si pemuda.

"Natsu, ceritakan padaku. Kita teman 'kan, aye!"

Mira melihat Happy menghampiri Natsu (untuk kesekian kalinya.) Namun seperti biasa, si kucing-terbang biru kembali dengan kegagalan. "Mira, dia bukan Natsu. Ijinkan aku meracuninya."

"Hush," Mira meraih Happy dan memeluknya di depan dada. "Dia hanya…mungkin, sudah mengalami pengalaman buruk. Kita biarkan saja dulu sebentar lagi, ya Happy?

Kau mau jus? Aku buatkan ya."

"Aye!"

_~Dua hari yang lalu_

Natsu melangkah di negara bagian Fiore bernama Lacunosa, tempat tepatnya guild bernama Blue Pegasus berdiri dengan megah. Dihadapan Natsu, guild Blue Pegasus nampak sangat mewah—ketimbang guild-nya yang hanya berdiri menyerupai bar dan motel. Guild dihadapannya ini lebih seperti hotel megah yang tiada dua. Darimana guild bisa mendapat uang untuk membangun ini?—pikirnya.

"Ara, terima kasih banyak Natsu kecil yang manis."

Apapun itu yang dirasakan Natsu, master Bob ini sedikit aneh. Untuk suatu alasan, Natsu tidak berani melawannya. "Hii—!" Jerit si pemuda, merasakan bokongnya yang diangkat menggunakan kedua jari master Bob. "B-baik, baik! Sama-sama, master Bob! K-kalau begitu-"

"Wah, wah. Ada Natsu rupanya."

Suara itu berasal dari satu kelompok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan bar berdekorasi kasino. Master Bob menyambut mereka dengan senang sembari meletakkan paket kiriman master Makarov yang sebesar dus mi instant di meja bartender. "Selamat datang, Ichiya dan teman-teman."

"Woo, Ichiya dan kelompoknya sudah kembali!"

"Ah, Natsu-kun. Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa."

"Hibiki, Ichiya-san." Natsu tersenyum senang, melupakan terror 'aneh'master Bob yang barusan menyerangnya. Ia duduk di atas kursi meja bartender dan membalas ayunan tengan teman lamanya.

Ren dan Eve juga bersama mereka (seperti yang kau harapkan dari kuartet narsis.) Namun ada satu lagi wajah asing diantara mereka. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan dari wanita berparas berkilau (ya, Natsu tidak tahu kata-kata yang pas untuk mengemukakannya), dengan rambut bergelombang yang terikat ponitail dengan apik di atas kepala.

Sepasang mata biru wanita tersebut berkilau di dalam ruangan mewah guild Blue Pegasus. Maskara hitam pekatnya nampak begitu tebal, menciptakan kesan elegan sekaligus lembut di pandangan Natsu.

Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah membuatnya terpukau hanyalah Mira. Tapi itu sebagaimana adik melihat kakaknya. Saat ini Natsu tengah melihat wanita terindah yang pernah dijumpai selama hidupnya.

Tetap saja, dia tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai daya tarik gender. Yang dia pahami adalah wanita ini berpenampilan luar biasa.

"Ah, kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa rekan kami yang satu ini." Ujar Hibiki ketika mereka berlima berdiri tepat dihadapan Natsu.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia, Natsu?" Ren menyontak. Eve tertawa ramah dan bergumam, 'tidak heran juga 'sih.'

Natsu tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan si bocah. Dia hanya sedang tidak fokus. "Hm hm." Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah dengar cerita tentangmu dari Hibiki dan lainnya.

Halo, Natsu Dragneel. Namaku Jenny Realight. Panggil aku Jenny"

"Oh. Oh…" Natsu terbata-bata, berusaha kembali kepada jalur kesadarannya. Natsu mengangguk, menayapa balik. Hei, walau dia Natsu, dia adalah seseorang yang tahu sopan santun (mungkin.) "Kau sudah tahu siapa aku; salam kenal juga, Jenny."

Ren dan Eve beranjak menjauh, begitupula Jenny. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan Natsu yang ingin berbicara LAGi dengan perepuan itu. Seperti ketika dia berbicara dengan rekan-rekan perempuannya. Ia ingin berbicara secara akrab dengan perempuan bernama Jenny itu. "Jadi Natsu," Hibiki kembali memecah lamunan Natsu. "Aku dengar titipan master Bob dari master Makarov akan diantarkan hari ini. Aku tidak sangka kau yang akan mengantarkannya kemari."

Oh, ya sudahlah. Sepertinya memang tidak ada kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan wanita itu—pikir Natsu, sembari melihat Jenny yang sudah berbaur dengan anggota perempuan guild Blue Pegasus lainnya. Ia berbalik kepada Hibiki. "Mm, ya. Kakek memintaku yang mengantarkannya. Memangnya apa isinya?"

"Aku bisa saja mengethauinya, tapi bukankah tidak sopan rasanya jika mencaritahu barang rahasia milik orang tua kita?"

"Benar."

"Jadi…" Hibiki bersender di sebelah Natsu, selagi Ichiya berbincang-bincang dengan master Bob. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Jenny?"

Natsu hampir memuntahkan bir dari dalam mulutnya. "Jenny? Oh, Jenny yang tadi-" Natsu ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi tawa Hibiki menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa kau adalah orang yang bisa sedikit bermain sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah pujian atau cemoohan." Balas Natsu, meletakkan gelas birnya.

"Pergilah."

"Ha?"

"Pergi dan sapa dia, maksudku."

Hibiki tidak melihat raut wajah merona, atau sebagaimana orang yang jatuh cinta tunjukkan biasanya dari muka Natsu. Sepasang mata tajam dan pupil mata yang sedikit menipis seperti naga itu nampak begitu polos dan tak tahu apapun. Dia tertarik dengan Jenny hanya dikarenakan ia 'tertarik.' Hanya itu. Tanpa adanya sedikitpun unsur birahi yang umumnya menjadi bahan bakar para pria ketika melihat Jenny dari Blue Pegasus. Miss fiore—dan salah satu wanita tercantik sepanjang masa. 'Manisnya.'—Pikir Hibiki.

Hibiki menenggak segelas mewah anggur merah exquisite favorit dan melirik Natsu. "Ayo."

"Sapa? Sapa seperti apa?"

"Sini, kuberitahu." Hibiki berbisik pada Natsu, menutup sisi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Tepat setelah ia melepaskan wajah Natsu, ia mengimbau rekannya yang lain. "Ichiya-san, sepertinya Ren dan Eve sudah selesai men-setting alat band. Kini giliran kita bernyanyi."

"OK! Lihat aku bernyanyi, dan dengarkan suara indahku Natsu!"

Berputar-putar tidak jelas (dan menyebarkan aroma parfum yang misterius,) Ichiya beserta Hibiki beranjak ke pentas tempat Ren dan Eve telah bersiap dengan gitar dan drum masing-masing.

Lantunan intro musik telah dimulai. Hibiki sebagai lead vocal dan Ichiya memegang bass sekaligus secondary vocal. Musik mereka berjudul 'Hail Fiore'—lagu yang sudah sangat tidak asing di telinganya. Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah lagu kebangsaan benua ini. Namun dengan upbeat yang menyenangkan dan menggairahkan ini, lagu membosankan tersebut dapat disulap begitu asyik didengar. "Hei, aku tidak tahu suara Hibiki dan Ichiya-san sangat bagus."

"Ho ho, mereka adalah kebanggaan Blue Pegasus."

Natsu berbalik pada master, dan setelah semua urusannya selesai ia akan segera kembali ke Magnolia. "Kalau begitu, master Bob, aku permisi sekarang."

"Apa, sudah akan pulang saja?" Master Bob nampak sangat kecewa mendengarnya. "Tinggallah sebentar lagi. Aku belum cukup berterima kasih kepadamu dan Fairy Tail. Kita bisa mengadakan banquet nanti malam untukmu. Hm, bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, master."

"Master, dua gelas cocktail untukku dan Natsu."

"Oh ho ho, segera datang, Jenny gulaku yang manis." Master tersenyum riang, meninggalkan Natsu dibawah tangan dingin Jenny. Natsu tidak akan kemana-mana dalam waktu dekat.

"Hai,"

"Uh, hai Jenny."

"Jadi, kau suka berada di sini?"

"Y…ya. Ya! Tentu saja, master Bob sangat ramah, dan Hibiki juga Ichiya-san—aku sangat akrab dengan mereka."

Jenny tersenyum cerah. Kedua matanya nan tak terlukiskan kata-kata memicing begitu manis. "Sykurlah. Aku juga sudah dengar dari mereka berdua tentangmu. Jadi apa gosip itu benar?"

"Gosip tentang aku yang disebut 'dewa penghancur kota?'"

Jenny kembali tertawa ramah. "E he he. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Natsu membalas tatapan ramahnya dengan senyuman pula. "Tak ada yang James liput dari kami kecuali kota mana yang kami hancurkan atau sebagaimana cantiknyakah Mira." James adalah penulis sekaligus editor utama The Sorcerers Magz, dan ia sangat tidak senang dengan Natsu—atau begitulah yang si pemuda berambut merah muda pikirkan.

"Silahkan, Natsu dan Jenny. Dan nikmati waktu kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih, master!" Sahut si wanita.

Bob kembali meninggalkan mereka berdua bersebelahan, dan melayani anggota guild lainnya. "Silahkan Natsu. Campuran cocktail master adalah yang terbaik."

Natsu menggeram ketika minuman tersebut melintasi lidah, tenggorokan menuju saluran-saluran di dalam tubuhnya. Sensasi dingin, manis buah-buahan dan keras serta pahitnya minuman keras pada umumnya. "Panas?"

Natsu mengangguk. Wajahnya memerah sedikit. Dia memang lemah berada di atas kendaraan, tapi minuman keras bukanlah hal baru bagi dirinya. "Ceritakan sedikit mengenai dirimu, Natsu."

Jenny melihat kuping si pemuda ikut memerah. Tidak bisa menahannya, ia kembali tersenyum geli. "Aku penyihir Dragon Slayer, sihirku adalah api," Jenny mengangguk, penuh akan ketertarikan. "Aku suka bertarung untuk menguji batas kekuatanku, dan aku tidak tahan berkendara.

Dan kudengar dari Hibiki kau suka dengan sihir api—biar kutunjukkan padamu."

Natsu menjulurkan tangan kanan dan mengangkat telapaknya ke udara. Dari jari satu ke jari lainya, lidah-lidah api melompat-lompat seolah ada pesta pada tangan Natsu. Untuk penutupnya Natsu menembakkan lidah api ke udara sebelum akhirnya kembali ke jari lainnya. "Kau suka?"

"Aku suka itu! Aku suka sihir api, dan kau penyihir api terbaik yang pernah kujumpai!"

"…Aku tidak tahu kau begitu menyukai api."

"Aku ingin belajar sihir api, tapi tidak kesampaian. Hingga sekarang, aku hanya bisa menonton dan menyaksikan seseorang menggunakannya."

"Kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih pada Igneel."

"Igneel?"

"Orang tuaku; naga."

"Oh, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin dia masih menungguku di suatu tempat di dunia ini."

"Aku menyukaimu, Natsu. Tinggallah untuk banquet malam ini. Kau bisa berangkat pagi."

"Sepertinya…aku sudah tidak bisa menolaknya lagi."

Jamuan malam berjalan dengan meriah. Rupanya anggota guild ini hanya berpenampilan formal dan sopan di mukau mum. Ketika mereka makan-makan besar bersama seperti ini, mereka tak ubah bedanya dengan Fairy Tail. Keakraban serasa keluarga menyelimuti tiap sudu atmosphere ruang makan.

Belum lagi pahlawan kita, Natsu yang tampak tenggelam dalam obrolan akrab dengan teman barunya, Jenny.

-o0o-

"Jangan bercanda Hibiki." Jenny melipat lengan dan memberikan tatapan murka pada rekan satu guild-nya. "Aku memang menyukai sihir api, tapi bersikap serba imut seperti tadi bukanlah diriku."

"Kau hanya terlalu keras pada dirimu, Jenny. Natsu pria yang baik. Kau akan menikmati watumu bersamanya. Aku yakin."

"Oh, itu ada batasnya Hibiki. Dan sekarang aku membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"Kau menyukainya." Hibiki memastikan.

"Tapi tidak berlebihan seperti tadi. Aku adalah miss Fiore. Aku harus bersikap serba manis dihadapan semua orang, tanpa terkecuali bocah itu."

"Jangan dingin seperti itu, Jenny. Kau bukan Karen; kau orang yang baik, dan aku mengerti karena kita sudah bersahabat semenjak kecil. Dan bagaimana kalau Natsu sampai melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan jujur saja, aku sudah muak dengan gelar ini. Aku ingin kembali menjadi diriku sendiri!"

Jenny bersender pada pilar besar bangunan guild bagian depan, nampak kecewa dan berkecamuk. "Hei, hei. Jangan bilang seperti itu. Menjadi miss Fiore adalah mimpimu dulu. Tidak semua orang bisa mewujudkan mimpinya sepertimu, kau harus bersyukur.

Lagipula kau nampak sangat akrab dengan Natsu barusan di meja makan."

"…Kau tahu 'kan, Hibiki, makna 'sihir api' bagiku." Hibiki terdiam, teirngat akan masa lalu si wanita dihadapannya. "Walau aku senang dengan hal tersebut, namun aku harus membencinya. Membenci api dan juga Natsu."

"Kau terlalu keras pada dirimu, Jenny. Ngomong-ngomong mana Natsu?"

"Dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya—mungkin."

"Natsu akan pulang ke Magnolia besok pagi, dan berusahalah bersikap ramah. Dan jangan buat kepolosannya berubah menjadi ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis kepadamu. Pemuda itu terlalu lugu untuk pria seumurannya."

"…Aku tahu."

Tepat setelah berkata hal demikian, hal yang sama sekali tak diinginkan Hibiki terwujud. Dia adalah teman dekat Natsu, dan kalau bisa ia ingin menyembunyikan sifat 'glamour' natural yang dimiliki tiap anggota Blue Pegasus.

Orang-orang telah melihat hal tersebut, namun khusus pemuda berambut merah muda yang tak pernah mengikuti berita takkan pernah tahu itu. Tidak satu dua kali juga Jenny dan Hibiki, atau Jenny dan Ren, dan bahkan Jenny dan Eve berciuman dimuka umum. Yaah, pemandangan biasa di muka umum.

Namun itu bukanlah pemandangan biasa bagi Natsu.

Lidah-lidah api yang menari di tengannya meredup, senyum cerah itu menghilang, dan sepasang alis matanya mengkerut lemas. Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau 'sakit hati' yang sering dieluhkan oleh womanizer seperti Loki sering ucapkan terasa sesakit ini.

Tepat dihadapannya, Jenny mencium Hibiki, memeluknya dengan mesra dan menyudutkan si pria ke tiang.

Tak perlu satu dua kata lagi. Natsu segera kembali ke kamarnya, dan pada pagi hari buta ia sudah tidak berada di kamar pribadinya di guild Blue Pegasus.

"Bagus, Jenny. Kau berhasil membuat Natsu menjauhi dirimu dan membenciku." Ucap Hibiki, tak percaya, ketika melihat kamar Natsu nampak rapih dan tertata seperti sedia kala.

"Sudah waktunya pria itu menyadari pahitnya hidup, Hibiki."

"…Aku hanya tak percaya ini, Jenny." Ia berbalik pada rekan perempuannya. "Bagaimana kau tega melakukan ini padanya?"

Jenny tak menjawab. Dia tak punya kata-kata untuk menjawabnya.

~Magnolia, waktu ini.

"Aku akhirnya tahu. Akhirnya paham."

Mira dan Happy terkejut ketika mendengar gumaman Natsu. Mereka melihat Natsu berjalan ke papan pengumuman misi dan melihat si pemuda menarik satu lembar misi kelas S. "N-Natsu, aku yakin kau tidak berniat mengambil misi itu, aye?"

"Natsu, itu misi kelas S." Ujar Mira, menghampiri dan menyentuh bahunya. Berniat mengecek apakah Natsu ngelindur saat ini.

"Aku tahu Mira." Dia tersenyum. Senyum pertama Natsu dalam seminggu ini. "Dan, Happy. Aku ingin pergi menenangkan diri sendiri. Jangan ikuti aku dulu, ok sobat?"

"A-aye, sir…"

Tak ada yang berani menghentikannya. Laxus tidak pernah peduli dari lantai atas sana. Walau dia sudah membuka dirinya belakangan ini, tapi ia tetap tidak ingin mengikut-campuri urusan junior berkepala apinya yang satu ini. "Biarkan dia, Mira. Lihat, sejauh mana emosinya itu bisa menyelesaikan misi kelas S seorang diri."

"T-tapi, Laxus,"

Laxus mengangkat wajahnya ke depan sana, ke arah Natsu berjalan seorang diri tanpa ada satupun makhluk hidup yang berani mengusiknya. Tak ada yang berani menghentikannya. Hanya dengan berjalan seperti itu saja, emosinya sudah meluap. "Aku tidak tahu sekuat apa dia menahan amarahnya.

Yaah, bagaimanapun juga, pria 'tumpul' seperti dia juga punya perasaan, bukan."

"Oh, Natsu. Apa yang sudah kau alami?" Melihat rekan juniornya bersama dengan Happy, mereka berdua hanya dapat berharap Natsu akan baik-baik saja.

**AN:** Jenny cantik banget. Harus buat fic; maka jadilah fic ini. Enjoy dan sampaikan apa yang harus kalian sampaikan. See you in the next chapter. BTW, LaxusxMira atau LaxusxLisanna? Pembaca tentukan.


End file.
